Joshua Foley
"Superior vena cava, aorta, pulmonary artery, veins, left and right atrium, tricuspid... Oh God, please let this work..." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Elixir is a member of Generation X brought in as the team medic. He is a young, gold-skinned mutant who can heal almost any injury, and whose biokinetic powers have only begun to develop. Joshua Foley is a high school junior at Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. He is bright and driven to prove himself to everyone who hates him for being a former member of the Reavers, and to just about anyone of the opposite sex. He is the legal ward of Jean Gray. Background Josh was born and raised in Flushing, Queens, New York. Howard Foley, his father, is a long-time donor relations manager for the Blake Foundation, a conservative think tank. Grace Foley is a nursing manager for a care home run by the Blake Foundation. Josh's parents were strict, demanding and above all, completely intolerant of non-humans. At 15, Josh joined the anti-mutant group the Reavers at the urging of his best friend, Duncan Wirth. He and his friends listened to anti-mutant music, taunted anyone they suspected was a mutant and vandalized properties owned by mutants and thought they were extremely cool. They were never charged, or even arrested, both because of anti-mutant sentiments in the local police and the influence of Donald Pierce. In September, 2013 Josh, his girlfriend Emma Walsh, Duncan and their friends went to a protest at Mutant Town, a mutant ghetto in New York. During the protest Reavers attacked Molly Green, a young mother with an atavistic frog mutation. Several mutants, including some students from Xavier's Institute moved to protect Molly, her children and others. This was all the excuse the Reavers and other protestors needed and the protest degenerated into a riot. Josh was horrified as he watched his friends join in and begin beating any mutant they could find. For Josh, spray paint was one thing; blood was another. During the fighting, Hazmat's suit was breached and mutants and anti-mutants alike were caught in the poison gas cloud. Emma collapsed and started convulsing from the gas. Josh carried her out of the gas cloud and when he touched her face, she was healed. Emma pulled away from Josh in disgust when she realized what happened and fled the growing fighting with Duncan. Jean Grey arrived with some of Charles Xavier's students, noticed Josh and quickly learned what happened. She had injured humans and mutants brought to Josh, who was in shock but did his best. Josh had no control over his powers and the results were sporadic; he managed to heal some but was completely unable to help others. Josh saved Wallflower from a fatal stab wound to the chest, which started her crush on Josh. But he could not activate his powers when Prodigy was brought to him and Prodigy died, which earned him the resentment of many of the students. As the riot started to get under control, Jean Grey told Josh he really was a mutant and asked him to come with her to Xavier's Institute. Josh refused and backed away, but was ambushed and stabbed in the back by Duncan. Duncan fled and Jean Grey brought an unconscious Josh back to Xavier's Institute with the students. None of the Xavier Institute's healers were there and it seemed Josh would die. Wiz Kid wondered if Josh could heal himself if he was awake. Before anyone could object, Surge jolted Josh awake. Josh instinctively healed himself and triggered a secondary mutation that turned his skin a golden colour. Jean Grey contacted Josh's parents to let them know what happened. They had heard all they needed to know from Duncan and Emma, and told Jean they did not want Josh back. A day later, a lawyer showed up at the Xavier Institute offering a substantial donation to the school if someone would take legal guardianship of Josh. Josh was heartbroken, but with his agreement Jean Grey signed the papers. Josh was given to Rockslide as a roommate and joined the Xavier Institute junior class. When Rockslide and some of the other students learned Josh was a former Reaver, they rejected him and nearly came to blows. The faculty intervened and Josh was put with Wiz Kid instead. Since then, Josh has focused mainly on his studies, training and helping Beast deal with injuries in the infirmary. Personality Grieving the loss of his entire previous life and family, and having to face deeply held prejudices against mutants in the most intimate way, Josh is a conflicted teenager. On the one hand he abhors killing, wants to be a part of the Xavier Institute family, cares about what his peers think and is a diligent student with good potential. On the other hand, he craves admiration, can be egotistical and self-serving, is jealous of the popular students and is often scared; by other students, by the events around him and by his own powers. Josh has yet to embrace himself and his peers as mutants or to wake up to the depth and importance of the struggles beyond the sheltered gates of his past and the Xavier Institute. Logs Category:Marvel Features Category:Elite Characters Category:Mutants Category:Omega Level Mutant Category:Xavier's Institute Category:Generation X Category:Patron Category:Available Characters